Saving You
by Tiffy-Chan858
Summary: A 'What if' situation. Shintaro finds out what Ayano is about to do on that dreaded day, and rushes to save her. "There are to whom each symbol is a mask; the life of love is a mysterious task; they want no answer, for they would not ask." - Margaret Fuller. ShinAya


**Happy August 15th guys! Beware of speeding trucks, fire, strangers, high places, rushing water, red scissors, and suspicious men with red-rimmed glasses in white lab coats. XD**

 **Because of my lack of knowledge of what's in the light novel, this story takes place in Episode 9 of the anime. I left some parts out (only because I do not have the talent to fit them in the story) and changed some things (so it would make sense).**

 **Sorry about the crappy ending... I tried to make it a long story... but I think I failed...**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D If you guys like this one, there might be some more in the future... maybe. (I have a whole stash of stories that haven't been posted yet...)**

 **Now, without further ado, let this story begin!**

* * *

 _What if, after Shintaro left Ayano on that hill they were on in the beginning of Lost Time Memory, Shintaro actually left Ayano so he could see what she would do afterwards. When he sees her walking back to the school, he follows her, suspicious of what she's doing._

 _Inside, he runs into Kano, who's trying to stop his precious nee-chan from finishing her 'plan'. Shintaro, thinking that Kano is here for the same purpose he his, asks him what Ayano was about to do._

 _Kano, knowing that Shintaro was a jerk, refuses, saying that Shintaro wouldn't care either way._

 _Despearate, he begs Kano to tell him where Ayano is, Kano refusing to every plea._

 _Finally, Shintaro tells Kano that if he tells him where Ayano is and what she's doing, he would never see him ever again._

 _Hating Shintaro's whole being and existence, Kano reluctantly accepts, spilling everything about how Ayano was going to commit suicide to save everyone._

 _Suddenly, something clicks in the back of his mind, like a piece in a puzzle. Shintaround gratefully thanks Kano, and tells him to tell Ayano that he loves her._

 _Flabbergasted, Kano stares and Shintaro's retreating figure, wondering if he really was going to do 'it'._

 _. . ._

He didn't know what kind of emotions ran through him as he ran through the empty hallways.

Regret? Sadness? Anger?

Or maybe even...

Love?

Either way, even if he hated her, he would still do what he was about to do at this moment.

He never thought she was the suicidal type. Or even this stupid.

She was always smiling, always cheerful.

He didn't even think that he was actually trying to prevent 'that'.

And he didn't think that his memories from 'those times' would come back that quickly.

Running until his lungs begged for air and his legs feet weak, he reached his destination.

Yanking the double doors that let to the rooftop open, he glared at the girl before him.

She was sitting on the bars surrounding the roof, her feet dangling from outside the bars instead of behind them, where they're supposed to be .

It looked like she was teetering between life and death.

"Ayano!" He yelled, his stern voice echoing through the air.

The said girl turned around and faced him, shocked that he was here.

Her eyes were brimming with tears, threaten in to fall at any second.

"Shintaro..." Her voice sounded like it was going to break at this moment.

"What are you doing, sitting up there like that? Get off! You're going tohurt yourself if you stay like that!" He demanded. He walked closer to her, shutting the doors behind him.

"But... I have to do this... to save you... to save everyone..."

"Don't say that! You don't need to do this for anybody!"

Just when he was about to pull her off the railing, a man in a white lab coat approached the two, his red eyes gleaming with glee.

 _Isn't that..._ _Ayano's father...?_

"Oh my... what is this? A lovers quarrel? Tsk, tsk, you humans never seem to amuse me with your useless arguments." A gun was on his hand as he slowly walked towards Ayano.

"So you finally had the courage to do it, hmmmm? But, with this complication in your way," He pointed to Shintaro with his gun. "I don't think you have a chance of actually attempting it." A twisted smile appeared on his face as he went on.

"You'll never stop my plan. Again and again, this tragedy will repeat. Whatever you do, it will be useless. It's just the way it is." He aimed the gun at Shintaro's heart and pulled the safety trigger. They both gasped as a click was heard.

"NOOOOOO!" Ayano screamed, frantically getting off the bars, attempting to push the gun away from her best friend.

He pushed her away from him, making her fall to the ground. Keeping his gun at his heart, he said,

"Even if your foolish actions wont stop my plan, I would gladly like to get rid of you." Bringing the gun down to his sides, he sneered.

"Choose one. The boy, or you." His smile grew even wider, enjoying the desperate look Ayano gave him.

"Don't kill hi-"

"Leave Ayano alone. Kill me instead." Shintaro said in a monotone voice. "Ayano, leave while you can." He put an arm over her, shielding her from what was about to happen.

Her eyes widened as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"No! I won't leave you here to die!" She screamed. Clutching his outstretched arm, she held it tightly, begging him to leave.

"Just go! You and I know that only one of us can get out of this alive! Please, just go!" Shrugging off her grip, he stood in front of her. Bangs covered his eyes as he turned to look at her.

"I won't be able to live with myself if you die." He said in a lowered voice.

"B-b-but-"

Swiftly, he reached one of the doors, opening it with one hand.

In one swift move, he grabbed her arm with his free hand and pushed her towards the door, forcing her out. He glanced at her beautiful face one last time before he turned around and closed the door.

 _Even you are a ditz, the one who deserves to be punished is me._

 _Foolish, foolish me._

 _I'm sorry for treating you the way I did._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't say the things that I really needed to say._

I'm sorry Ayano.

 _I'm so sorry._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, trying to grab his hand before the door completely closed.

But it was too late.

"Excellent."

She heard the bang of a gunshot and saw his body drop to the ground before the door closed shut, separating her from him.

Dropping to the ground, she covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them.

"Shintaro..."

 _I was the one who was supposed to save him._

 _Save everybody._

 _My carefully crafted plan... failed..._

"Nee-chan."

Gasping, she turned around, expecting the snake to get her next.

Instead, Shuuya stood before her, tears streaking his face.

"Nee-chan... he didn't really... you're alive... right..?"

Letting out a relieved sigh, she pulled him into a tight embrace, tears overflowing as she felt him squeeze back.

"I'm okay. Its all okay now, Shuuya. Everything is going to be okay. "

 _... Or is it...?_

 _How will this 'story' go on, now that Shintaro is... gone...?_


End file.
